


The Royal Portrait

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Time Travel Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Bernie and her wife, Serena had been traveling with The Tenth Doctor and his wife Rose. After arriving in Scotland, things take an usual turn.
Relationships: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Abigail Tate, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Time Travel Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Royal Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in 1601, when King James VI was king of Scotland.

As dawn broke that morning, Kate (real name Katie) was sat in the kitchen reading the paper: When she was startled by two hands covering her eyes and she attacked her wife, Abby.

*Kate is the daughter of Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart and Danielle Wolfe, she is the identical twin sister to Berenice Wolfe. They grew up together and Kate (along with Bernie) were trained in fighting and defensive fighting. Kate trained with her father and eventually beat him in a fight, Alistair and Danielle weren't strict parents but they wanted to teach their daughters how to fight back against people who wished them harm. Bernie also trained with her mother and eventually beat her in a fight, the twins were allowed time to have with their friends and they became fiercely protective of each other.*

"Why the fuck, are you sneaking up on me like?" Kate said to her wife, who was laying on the floor and just looking at her wife. "Abigail, I have told you that I have been trained in fighting and you can not sneak up on me like that." Kate explained as Abby got to her feet. "I'm sorry babe, I am in a playful mood." Abby responded, as she stood up and Kate (feeling guilty) walks over and hugs her wife.

As they shared a cuddle, Kate's phone rang and it was her eldest daughter, Osgood. She answered her phone as Abby wrapped her arms around her wife; "Hello Osgood, what's up?" Kate asks her daughter, as Abby kisses her neck. "Mother, you need to see this now." Osgood responded, sounding really mysterious. After hanging up, Kate drove to U.N.I.T along with Abby and they went inside. Abby was given access to U.N.I.T by her wife Kate, as they entered the under gallery, Kate is struck by an unusual feeling and she didn't know what it was. Afterwards, Osgood shows them the object and Kate is absolutely stunned by it. She gets her phone out of her pocket and dials Bernie's number....? What happens next?


	2. Bernie Returns With Serena

Bernie and her wife Serena had just returned to the TARDIS, they were giggling as Serena was tickling her wife: Bernie was trying to resist as she could her phone ringing; "Baby, I need to an answer my phone." The blonde said as she tried to stop laughing, while she fumbled around in her pockets for her phone: Serena stopped tickling her wife and just held her wife as Bernie found her phone and answered; "Hi Katie, everything ok?" She asks her twin sister.

Katie soon responded, "Err, yeah. You need to come home right Bern. I need to show you and Serena this." Bernie was confused, "Ok Kate, we will come home back right now." They hung up and the couple headed to the console room; "Erm, Doctor we need to go home now. My sister, Kate needs to show me and Serena something." Bernie said as The Doctor nodded, "Ok, setting the co-ordinates for Planet Earth." He replied as he put the co-ordinates. Rose looked over at Bernie and Serena, her face twisting into rage as she hated seeing Bernie and Serena together.

After arriving home, Bernie and Serena went into UNIT along with Rose and The Tenth Doctor: Katie met her twin sister and her sister-in-law at the entrance of the Under Gallery; "What are they doing here?" Katie asked displeasingly, Bernie sighed; "The Doctor insisted he come and see what the fuss is about." Bernie responded as Katie rolled her eyes, "What I need to show you and Serena, is none of their business." Katie responded as she crossed arms across her chest.

"So what do you need to show Bernie and Serena?" Rose asked Katie, who just rolled her eyes again (in frustration); "It's nothing to do with you two, and especially Rose, think yourself lucky that you haven't been arrested." Katie said as Abby slipped her arms around her wife. "Katie?" Bernie said as she wanted to protect her twin sister from a fight, "What Bernie?! So I should her trust now. She hurt you (my twin sister), Rose doesn't deserve my respect at all and for all I care, she can get lost. Come on, I will show you the thing." Katie replied as she turned on her heel and walked with Abby, also Bernie and Serena followed Katie and Abby as The Doctor and Rose followed closely behind them.


	3. Can't Be!

Katie along with her wife Abby, her sister Bernie and her sister-in-law Serena, enter the under gallery.

Osgood takes the blanket from the object and gobsmacked faces are drawn to the Royal Portrait. "Can't be!" Bernie says as Katie reveals the history of the portrait; 

"This is the Royal Portrait of Their Royal Highnesses The Crown Princess of Scotland and The Crown Princess of England. This portrait was done in 1601, round the rule of King James VI of Scotland. Crown Princess Lillian James was the only child of her parents, she was the Crown Princess of Scotland until her father's untimely death and she became Queen of Scotland. *Katie pauses for breath, as Bernie looks at the portrait* Crown Princess Maria Elizabeth was the eldest child of her parents, she had a younger sister who was killed in a car accident just shortly after Maria became Queen after their father was killed in the army." Continued Katie.

Serena was shocked at the Royal Portrait, "Can this be a past life babe?" She asks her wife, "I don't know but it's possible. I mean, us as royals!" Bernie responded.

"Let's go and take a look." The Doctor said as the foursome left, but Katie pulls her twin back; "Be safe please Bern. I don't want to lose you at all." She said as Bernie smiled warmly, she hugged her twin sister tightly, "I promise you I will be ok and I am thinking of coming home Katie for good." Katie smiled a little, "What about Serena?" She responded, "Serena will come home with me. She doesn't trust Rose and especially after what had happened to me." Bernie responded.

Serena came back, "You ready Bern?" The brunette asks her wife, "Yeah I'm coming babe. When we get five minutes alone we need to talk babe." Bernie replied. Serena nodded, then they left, Bernie looked back and saw Abby cuddling Katie, her heart swelled up and she smiled then she left with Serena.

They enter the TARDIS, and The Doctor sets the co-ordinates for Scotland, 1601.


	4. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Rose and Serena are arrested for kidnapping the Crown Princess of Scotland.

After landing on the Scottish moors, the foursome travellers leave the TARDIS and explore Scotland. As they walk into the village, the guards sees Bernie and (instantly) mistake her for The Crown Princess of Scotland.

"Stop! You three are under arrest and the charge is, kidnapping The Crown Princess of Scotland. Take them away." One of the guards say as The Doctor, Rose and Serena are arrested and taken away.

"No wait, she is fine I know her." Bernie says as she tries to save her wife, but the guards do not listen and they escort her back to the castle. Everyone bows and curtseys to her, then she is escorted to her quarters.

Meanwhile, The Doctor, Rose and Serena sit in the cell but Serena doesn't want Rose anywhere near her: Just then, the door opens and in walks The Crown Princess of Scotland, who is mistaken for Bernie.

"Are these the people you arrested for my kidnapping?" Princess Lillian asks the guards, "Yes ma'am." He responds, "And yet no one thinks to come and find me to see if I had been kidnapped." She replies clearly angered by it.

"But ma'am, your father was worried. When you didn't show up for breakfast this morning. He went to your quarters and found you wasn't there." The guard responds as The Doctor, Rose and Serena watch on.

Princess Lillian looks at the guard, "I wasn't in my quarters because I was out picking flowers for my mother, after all it is her birthday tomorrow. These people will not be executed until my father has passed his judgement, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am, make sure that they are treated as guests of the Crown Princess of Scotland. Now I would like to speak to them alone, you may leave." She says as they bow and leave the prison.

The Doctor looks impressed, "How did you do it Bernie?" He asks as Princess Lillian looks at him, then she looks at Serena and she recognises her. She moves closer and whispers something to her; "I love you, and I will marry you." Serena smiled, "I love you too." Serena too recognised Lillian but she was thought it was Bernie.

"I won't let anyone kill you, they will just have to accept the truth." Princess Lillian says as Serena nodded, "Now I must go. I will return and I will save you." She says to Serena, "Promise." Serena responds as Princess Lillian smiles, "I cross my heart." Then she left the prison and returned to the castle.

"Your highness, your father wishes to see you in the family room." The guard says to, "Tell my father I will be there shortly, as I need to change." Princess Lillian replies before heading to her quarters.


	5. The Crown Princess Meets The Trauma Surgeon

As Princess Lillian enters her bedroom, she is shocked when she meets Bernie Wolfe: They walk towards each other and circle as they look at each other.

"Who are you?" Princess Lillian asks the Trauma Surgeon, Bernie responds, "I'm Berenice Wolfe, I'm from the future, well your personal future." Princess Lillian was shocked, "Well I'm your past life and I am The Crown Princess of Scotland." She responded as they sat down on the bed.

Princess Lillian opens up; "I'm a lesbian, my mother doesn't like it and my father, well I can't destroy his heart. I'm his only child and he spoils me alot, even when I am poorly, he gives up royal duties just to spend time with me and make sure I am ok."

Bernie smiles warmly, "Why not open upto him? If you don't tell him how do you know what his reaction will be." Bernie responded as she held Lillian's hand.

"I have a girlfriend, her name is Princess Maria Elizabeth, she is beautiful." Princess Lillian replied as Bernie looked, "I have a wife, her name is Serena and she was arrested for (apparently) kidnapping you, because they (the guards) mistaked me for you." Bernie says.

Princess Lillian remembered her meeting with Serena, "She recognised me, Serena. Is there any chance that she mistaked me for you." Bernie nodded yes.

*Knocks on the door, Bernie hides behind the wall* "Come." Princess Lillian says as she grabs her dress. "My daughter." King James says to his daughter.

"Father, I did say that I would be down." Princess Lillian replied as she curtseys to her father, "I know you did, rise my daughter. Besides, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." He responds.

Princess Lillian arose, "Yes father, I was just picking flowers for mother's birthday tomorrow. Father, may I ask you a question please?" The Princess replies.

"Of course my daughter, ask away." The King says back, Lillian swallows before plucking up the question to ask her father, "Father, how do you feel about Gays and Lesbians?" She asks as he smiles.

"I have no problem with them, I think they are brave to come out and love is love sweetheart. Why do you ask?" The King says.

The Crown Princess looks down, "Because I am a lesbian, and mother doesn't like it. She hates me for being a lesbian." She responded as her father pulled her into his arms, "Your my baby and my Heir apparent, but it does not bother me at all that you are a lesbian. I love you." The King said as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"Do you mind father, if the three people who were arrested for no apparent reason, can they be spared of death?" Princess Lillian asks and her father agrees, "Of course my daughter. I will let you get changed and don't worry about your mother, I will sort her out." He said as they smiled at each other.

The King left the bedroom, and Bernie came out of hiding; "We have a problem?" Princess Lillian says to Bernie, "What's wrong." She asks.

"I have to meet my girlfriend, Princess Maria, but I am needed here for the hearing." The Princess says as Bernie comes up with an idea.

"Listen, why not I stay here and pose as you, so you can go and see Princess Maria." Bernie says as Princess Lillian agrees, "Perfect, oh your wife and your friends have been treated as guests of The Crown Princess of Scotland." She informs Bernie.

"Ok." Bernie gets into the Princess's dress as the Princess changes into Bernie's clothes. Then (as The Crown Princess), Bernie is escorted to the royal hall.

After arriving at the hall and sitting with her parents, Bernie looks at Serena and secretly winks at her, Serena notices the wink and knows it's Bernie.

"After a lot of thought, I have decided to spare the accused of death. In fact, my daughter, Princess Lillian James was not kidnapped. She told me where she was and has reassured me that no kidnapping had taken place." King James announces as Bernie smiles.

"Also my father, I did visit them in prison and I asked the guards to treat them as my guests as I promised to fight for them." She says to her father and he nods.

Then he replies, "Then they should all be treated as such. They will attend the banquet later, you may show them around the castle." Bernie nods and curtseys to the King.

After they leave the main hall, Bernie takes Serena to Princess Lillian's quarters; "What did you find out Bern?" Serena asks her wife, "Well we are both royals in our past lives. Your past life is Princess Maria Elizabeth of England." Bernie replied as Serena accepts the truth.

"It explains why I recognised Princess Lillian (not just because she looks like you), but I knew who she was and I knew that I could trust her." Serena responded.


	6. Heading Home

Later that evening, Princess Lillian returned to the castle and thanks Bernie for her help. The Princess also meets Serena and is surprised by the resemblance but she isn't bothered.

"It's nice to meet you Serena." Princess Lillian says as Serena smiles and then curtseys to her, "Like wise your Highness." Serena replied as Bernie smiled and later curtseys to her past life.

"Oh before you leave, please kneel?" The Princess says as Bernie and Serena kneel before her. Princess Lillian knights them both. Bernie is knighted as 'Dame Berenice of The Order of The Crown Princess's Command'. Serena is knighted as 'Dame Serena of The Order of The Crown Princess's Command'.

"Please rise." She asks them as they both rises and smiled, "Thank you Your Highness." They both say at the same time. "Your welcome, both of you." The Princess smiles fondly.

After the knighting, Bernie and Serena curtseys to the Crown Princess and they head back to the TARDIS, as they walk back to the TARDIS, Serena bumps into the Crown Princess of England;

"Oh I'm sorry, please forgive me." Serena says as Princess Maria just smiled, "It's ok, you must be Serena?" She asks as Serena smiles, "Yes I am, Your Highness." Serena responded.

Just then Princess Lillian arrives and kisses Princess Maria's cheek, then the foursome part ways. As they reach the TARDIS, the feeling of wanting to quit the traveling the Universe with The Doctor and Rose, hit her more.

Serena knew something was wrong, "Let's go home for a bit babe." The brunette says as Bernie looked at her and burst into tears, Serena held her wife and then they went home for a bit.

After returning home, Serena laid on the bed and let Bernie snuggle into her. Bernie cried her heart out, the incident of what had happened to Bernie had finally taken its toll on her.

Rose's betrayal stung like a bee sting, and The Doctor and Rose just happily smiling and acting like nothing is wrong was hurtful for Bernie and Serena didn't agree with it.

What will happen next?


End file.
